Central vacuum cleaning systems are commonly used in modern home and commercial building construction. A central vacuum cleaning system typically includes a central vacuum motor, typically powered by electricity, which when activated creates a vacuum or suction. A connected network of rigid plastic pipes is located within the walls of the dwelling and in turn is connected to the central vacuum motor, the source of the vacuum. A removable debris collecting receptacle is provided as part of the central vacuum motor assembly. Accordingly, dirt and debris sucked into the pipe network is deposited in the removable receptacle which can be periodically emptied. The central vacuum motor is typically located in a remote location such as the basement or garage of a residential dwelling, where the noise of the vacuum motor is remote from the dwelling area, but the canister is still easily accessible for ease of emptying. The blowing action of the motor does not lift dust in the location being vacuumed as with a more conventional canister vacuum.
Wall mounted inlet valves are typically positioned on the vacuum piping network to permit flexible spiral wound hoses with rigid wand extensions to be connected to the source of vacuum. Typically, upon the hose cuff of the flexible hose being inserted into the inlet valve, a low voltage circuit is activated whereby the central vacuum motor is turned on. Some wands include an on/off switch to control the activation of the remote central vacuum motor. When the inlet valve is not in use a spring loaded cover or flap with a sealing gasket seals the opening in the inlet valve to prevent a loss of vacuum in the rest of the central vacuum system.
In addition to wall mounted inlet valves designed for hose attachment, more recently there have been developed floor or sweep inlet valves for directing the vacuum or suction adjacent to a floor surface. In this manner, debris swept up to the inlet valve can be removed through the vacuum inlet opening by the suction caused by the central vacuum motor.
One example of a prior floor type of inlet valve is Klassen, Canadian patent 2,104,484. This patent teaches a foot activated lever which when depressed by the user lifts a plug off of a downwardly directed vacuum pipe opening, closes a circuit to initiate suction and lifts a front gate on the device to create an inlet opening or passageway through which the dirt and debris can be drawn. However, this design is awkward because the user has to continually depress the lever, presumably with their foot, while at the same time trying to sweep around their foot to deliver the debris to the inlet opening and suction of the unit. If their foot is taken off of the lever this results in the door closing, the motor stopping and the plug sealing the rear opening of the device. While interesting this mode of operation is too awkward to be very practical.
Another prior device is Canadian Patent 2,123,179 to Graham. In this prior device a sweep inlet valve is provided also with a foot operated lever. However, rather than depressing the lever the user simply kicks the lever left or right. A double action spring acts to keep the lever positioned in one or the other positions. One position corresponds to an open and activated vacuum inlet, and the other position corresponds to a closed vacuum inlet with the motor turned off. This is a more practical approach than Klassen, but in Graham the front of the vacuum inlet is always open and the vacuum seal is only formed at the rear of the unit. Therefore, when installed in a floor trim or in a toe rail under a cabinet or the like the front opening is visible and can become caked with dirt, dust or the like, creating an unsightly appearance. In any event a permanently open front is not the most desirable look.
A further prior inlet valve is to Mantyla, Canadian patent 2,279,770. In this prior patent a valve cover plate or door is provided on the front of the unit which is held in sealing engagement to the main body by an arched latch mechanism. In this way the unit is always closed when not in use and provides an improved aesthetic appearance. By lifting the latch with their toe, the user frees the door which is biased to an open position to provide access to the vacuum source. The opening of the door also closes a low voltage circuit to activate the central vacuum motor. However, this prior design includes an arched latch mechanism which stands proud of the surface of the unit to considerable degree. Therefore, it projects slightly out from the baseboard somewhat which in some cases may be considered undesirable.
Other floor or other types of inlet valves are shown in the following additional U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,810,028, 3,027,587, 3,027,588, 3,655,927, 3,676,986, 5,083,704, 5,205,013, 5,279,016, 5,408,721, 5,504,967, 6,108,858 and Canadian patent 2105554.
What is desired is a floor or sweep inlet valve for connection to a central vacuum system that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies of these prior designs.